


Beyond the Sunlit Garden

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Revolutionary Girl Utena Fusion, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: A Revolutionary Girl Utena AU where Blake and Ilia decide what’s next for them.
Relationships: Ilia Amitola/Blake Belladonna
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Beyond the Sunlit Garden

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, this fic takes place in a half-formed Revolutionary Girl Utena AU I created out of the blue for writing it. In it, Blake takes on the role of Utena and Ilia as Anthy/The Rose Bride.
> 
> The scene itself is a rough go at a post-RGU series scene where they’ve broken free of the duelist cycle and are about to embark on figuring out their lives.
> 
> also, I was envisioning Adam as a stand-in for Akio. He seemed like the right fit.

“You have to let go of me, Blake,” Ilia whispers.“Take my revolution.I know you’ll succeed where I did not.”

“No.”Blake steps forward.“I’m not going to leave you.Not like this.”

“You should.I’m not a good person.The things I’ve done…Blake, you should _hate_ me.”Ilia retreats back, deeper into the shadows.“I thought I was changing the world.I thought I was doing what’s right.”She hugs herself.“All I ever did was hurt people.Over and over again.”In a quieter voice, she adds, “There’s nothing in me worth saving.”

“I don’t believe that.”Blake continues to close the distance between them.“You can change.Right here and right now.You can begin.”

Ilia clenches her fists.“I don’t know how!”She cries out.“Please, just let me go.It’ll be better for you.”

“Ilia, do you remember the garden?The one we spend hours in?How we—“

“It’s DESTROYED!We can never go back there.I know you saw it burn too.”

“Yes.”Blake reaches Ilia.She closes her hands around one of Ilia’s and held it.“But we can build something beautiful again.Something better.Where we aren’t caged in by glass walls.We didn’t revolutionize the world like we thought, but we did _get away_.We broke out.We freed ourselves from the cycle.We can change.We _did_ change.”

Ilia refuses to meet Blake’s gaze.“How can you be so confident?”

“Because people like Adam, they want us to stay in the roles they created for us.To use us for their game.They don’t want us to be anyone but the cut-outs they created.”Blake takes a breath.“I don’t want to give him that satisfaction anymore, and I know you don’t either.”

“I’m scared.”Ilia finally looks at Blake.

“I know.I am too.But, even if we’re separated, we’ll find our way back to each other.”

“You promise?”

“I’ll do my best.Life won’t stop for us, Ilia, but that doesn’t mean we can’t be there for each other.No matter where we are, we’ll give each other strength.”

“Then.”Ilia inhales and exhales.“I’ll try too.”


End file.
